wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Fatebinders of Tyr
The Fatebinders of Tyr, known also as the Fatebinders, are a loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during an Unknown Founding from the lineage of the stoic and stalwart Imperial Fists. Much of the lost records of their past history is passed down orally from brother to brother, down the millennia. The Fatebinders' main mission is to cull and recover lost knowledge and defend their Chapter homeworld of Tyr and the systems surrounding it. Chapter History 'Battle of Tyr (390-399.M38)' The Fatebinders' history tracks back an uncertain period of time with most of it's history erased. The first records start somewhere around 390.M38. This record depicts the Battle of Tyr, their future homeworld and how it changed the chapter. The planet was set upon by a massive invasion force comprised of the Forces of Chaos. The planet would be devastated by the sheer ferocity of the attackers and the stubborn defenders, not giving any amount of land without fighting. But months of neverending combat would slowly kill the garrisoned guards until just three major cities remained were most of the civilians were hiding. For the first time during the constant fighting the defenders felt powerless and weak and soon were getting ready to form a last desperate defenses. As the heretical forces came closer to the city from the sky, a rain of fury and dead started. With large earth shattering sound, the fiery raindrops hit the ground and unleashed a wave of slaughter. The Fatebinders Chapter had arrived to aid the world. The main force of the heretics quickly broke and ran away panicked and the chapter assembled a combine siege force with the remaining garrison to retake the mighty cities of Tyr. Each of the ruined cities would slowly fall back into loyalist hands and the heretical forces would end up destroyed in the presence of the entire Fatebinders chapter and wrathful defenders who thirsted for vengeance. But as the war was over the world was suddenly taken by a gloomy atmosphere. The fields of flowers that once filled the once famous landscape were no more and in their place remained trenches and holes filled with the dead and mud. The once towering cities that showed the Imperium's might were reduced to ruins and rubble. The once clear blue skies replaced by black smoke from the world wide destruction. The billions were reduced to thousands, and from the thousands only hundreds remained of the guardsmen. It was a saddening sight to what the planet used to be. Corrupted and contorted, the Space Marines of the Chapter had seen much during their long life and this was the first time a feeling of sorrow overtook their usually stone cold hearts. As the last of the city was cleared, the Chapter Master approached the defender's leader and extended his hand. With fear, the guardsmen extended his small hand and shook hands with mighty Astartes before him. The Chapter Master made a solemn oath, "For as long as the Fatebinders stand, this world shall be our home and duty to defend." With tears in his eyes the guardsman made a promise back, "For as long as this world stands and blood flows through our veins, we will fight for you!" As the Angel of Death and the mortal warrior looked each other in the eyes, rain fell down upon the drained lands as if the world itself shed tears. 'The Daemons' Curse of Tyr (450.M38' For several decades afterwards, the world would be rebuilt to it's former glory, but it would take a long time for the small populace to complete their work. After nine years of continuous warfare, the world of Tyr would not see peace forever. In 450.M38, the world of Tyr would see itself besieged by daemons of Nurgle, bringing their uncountable diseases with them from the warp set upon the destruction of the worlds yet sacred lands. So the defenders and the Fatebinders would fight side-by-side once again against a horde of daemons that hungered for nothing but their disgusting need for pointless dead. Once more the defenders of Tyr stood their ground and once more the Fatebinders fought the daemons back, but the outcome would leave the world plagued for generations. Men, women and children were obligated to wear protective gear and gas masks whenever they dared to venture outside due to the stench of decay that carried the curse of Nurgle with it. But with prayer and labor, the world of Tyr had prevailed and survived the corruption. But it's hard times would not come to an end and it would require the absolute best of the Fatebinders to pull through the centuries to come. 'The Cursed Century (450-551.M38)' Time and time again, the world would be besieged by daemons and unholy crusades of the Forces of Chaos and various Heretic Astartes. Time and again, the men of Tyr would hold the line and their allies from Fatebinders would kill the enemy. For 100 years the world would see no respite, no calm as if the Emperor Himself had cursed them. But with the defence of his holy angels, the civilians of Tyr held through to their faith and did not give in to the attacks that seemed to have been set by the Chaos Gods themselves. After century of ceaseless warfare the attacks suddenly...stopped. After 100 years the Fatebinders Chapter had been reduced to 400 Battle-Brothers and cursed by the taint of the warp. After a century, the world of Tyr became a world of trenches and forts. But after this tumultuous period, no more enemies stood alive on it's ground. It was quiet..too quiet, like that of sound of the grave. Finally the world could see some peace and the Chapter could recover their losses. For years, the world would remain a beacon of faith and defiance against the corruption and taint of Chaos, and so, the chapter prospered with the world and it's people and gave the Fatebinders the chance to find relics of the past and help the worlds of the surrounding sector that Tyr found itself in. The Chapter found it fitting to aid and pay back their allies it had made during the past 100 years, that gave them much needed relief. With their minds set on helping those who helped them, the Fatebinders set about to do what their allies requested of them. During which time, the chapter discovered various artefacts, STC's and enemies to kill. Notable Campaigns *'The Conquest of Tyr (390-399.M38)'- A long and damaging crusade that would provide the Fatebinders a homeworld. *'The Daemons' Curse of Tyr (450.M38)' - Nurgles cursed children set siege of the world after it's years of constructions yet unfinished to not conquer it but to destroy it. *'The Cursed Century (450-551.M38) '- A battle that showed how the defiance of one planet against the chaos gods can stop any daemonic and heretical force no matter how big. *'Omnissiah's Requiem (553.M38) '- The Fatebinders during a recovery mission of an ancient blueprint encounter hereteks in the construction were the target lies. During the encounter the Hereteks managed to give the space marines a challenge. Chapter Homeworld The world of Tyr is a beautiful world that is covered in field of flowers which can be seen in their cities. The world is positioned at the end of Imperial territory. Chapter Culture The Chapter believes humanity is the very blood and flesh of the Emperor, who sacrificed Himself on behalf of Mankind, and as such, protecting any loyal human, no matter how mutated, is to be accomplished at all costs. Those who become worshipers of Mankind's enemies become the anti-Emperor and have to be killed. For this very reason the Chapter stood on Tyr as long as they did. Every Astartes in the chapter devote themselves to finding a cure to the taint of Chaos so that they themselves shall not become poisoned by it's blasphemous energies. 'Chapter Events' The Lament of Tyr is when the youngest brothers of the Chapter go into a pilgrimage to a certain location on Tyr to recite the Lament of Tyr over the fallen warriors and brothers. Tenant's of the Flesh is when the Chapter holds a day were they recite an artefact known as the Emperor's Edict. Chapter Combat Doctrine Defence experts Chapter Gene-Seed As the Fatebinders' gene-seed is descended from the lineage of the Imperial Fists.. Chapter Beliefs Fate is weaved by those around it. It predictions and connections one can make a crude prediction of what the future has for us all. Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks *'Chapter Master' *'Brother-Captain' *'Lieutenant' Specialist Ranks *'Reclusiarch' *'Chaplain' *'Chief Librarians' *'Librarian' *'Recruitmaster' *'Master of the Forge' *'Techmarine' *'Chief Apothecary' *'Apothecary' Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Battle-Brother' *'Scout Marines' Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Deathwatch Service During The Cursed Century, a Deathwatch force was sent to help aid Tyr against the constant daemonic invasions for two years. Due to this, the Chapter considers themselves indebted to the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Xenos, and upon request, the Chapter often eagerly sends whomever they can to serve the Long Vigil. Notable Members *'Chapter Master Kyros' *'Librarian Nerat' *'Champion Ironfist.' *'Brother Captain Eysor ' *'Techmarine Cylon Sirin' Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Fleet *''Dark Cavern'' (Battle Barge) *''Broadbeak'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Tusk'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Gut Punch'' (Gladius-class Frigate) *''Small Pain'' (Gladius-class Frigate) *''Ice Scourge'' (Nova-class Frigate) *''Longshot'' (Nova-class Frigate) Chapter Relics *''Emperor's Edict'' *''Ashen Scepter'' *''The Helm of the Judge'' *''Binders Armor'' *''Stonebreaker Shield'' Allies *'Ortis' Notable Quotes By the Fatebinders Chapter About the Fatebinders Chapter Gallery File:Fatebinders.png|Fatebinders Tactical Marine. File:Tunon.png|Chaplai Tunon of the Fatebinders. File:Fatebinder Apothecary.png|Fatebinders Apothecary Hannibal Letuse. File:Fatebinder techmarine.png|Fatebinders Techmarine Fabious Valery. Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding